El Destino del Amor
by Grintgirl
Summary: Mi primer fic! Se basa en el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Hay cambios en la trama no di el seguimiento de el 6to libro bueno eske algunas cosas cambian . Es R/Hr! y algo de H/G. Reviews por faa!
1. De Vacaciones en la Madriguera

**Hola! bueno este es mi primer fic! de mi pareja favorita Ron y Herms. Contendra sus discusiones que ya son costumbre y bla bla bla jojo mejor leanlo. Tambien hay Harry y Ginny! adoro a esta pareeja tambien! Bueno los dejo con el primer capitulo. **

* * *

**_Capitulo 1- De Vacaciones en la madriguera_**

Después de un año lleno de romance, dolor, felicidad y muchas otras cosas más, las vacaciones de verano han por fin iniciado.

Harry y Ron se la han pasado en la madriguera desde que las clases del sexto año en Hogwarts habían acabado. Harry decidió que como ya podía tomar sus propias decisiones no volvería con los Dursley.

Mientras que los dos amigos descansaban o platicaban, tenían que aguantar las bromas pesadas de los gemelos Fred y George que ahora con su tienda de bromas se la pasan fabricando sus productos y poniéndolos a prueba por toda la casa pero como la Sra. Weasley ya estaba harta estalló:

-¡Fred¡George¿Que demonios están haciendo?, huele mucho a humo-

-Ay mama sabes muy bien que Fred y yo nos ganamos la vida trabajando en esto así que si nos disculpas... – Dijo George muy a la ligera-

-¡¡Como?! A mi no me vas a contestar de esa manera jovencito, y cierra esa puerta inmediatamente ¿¿entendiste??- Gritó la Sra. Weasley y después de eso se oyó un portazo.

Harry y Ron habían estado en las escaleras durante esa discusión y tenían sus caras muy pálidas por los tan explosivos gritos de la Sra. Weasley así que lo único que se le ocurrió a Ron fue decir – Mama, ummm, no les hagas caso ya sabes como son- Pero esta se dirigió a la cocina tan enojada que ni siquiera le prestó atención a su hijo.

Harry te juro que ya no se lo que le pasa a la gente que vive en esta casa, primero Percy se pelea con mis padres, luego Fred y George le contestan a mi madre como a cualquiera, mi padre se la pasa en el ministerio de magia casi todo el día y pues no lo vemos mucho, y Ginny esta muy rara,tal vez es porque no tiene con quien platicar... creo que necesita a Hermione- Dijo Ron en tono un tanto burlón

– Si.. tal ves tengas razón pero ahora no te mortifiques, mejor nos olvidamos de esto y nos salimos ¿Te parece Ron?- Le pregunto Harry - Si, es buena idea, necesito algo de aire fresco- finalizó Ron.

Ya estando afuera, vieron que un auto se acercaba y de pronto se detuvo justo frente a ellos. De la parte trasera del auto se abría una puerta, de ella salía la chica que Ron tanto ansiaba ver, aquella chica de cabello enmarañado de la que siempre había estado enamorado pero por alguna razón nunca le había dicho lo mucho que la quería, mas bien lo mucho que la amaba y mientras Ron pensaba en todo esto la chica que por supuesto era Hermione se acercó a ellos y gritó: - ¡Ron¡Harry! Me alegra tanto por fin verlos de nuevo- y les dio un abrazo muy fuerte. Ambos respondieron de la misma manera

-Que bien que llegas Hermione! A nosotros tambien nos da tanto gusto verte – Decía Harry, por otro lado Ron se quedo ido por un momento y se sonrojó ligeramente, pero poco después reaccionó.

-Si.. es verdad nos da mucho gusto el que hayas llegado. – Dijo finalmente.

-Pero diganme ¿Cómo están?- les pregunto la chica alegremente

-amm , muy bien ¿Qué tal tu?- contestó nervioso Ron

-Pues la verdad muy aburrida, no había mucho que hacer sin mis mejores amigos-

- Si en eso tienes razón- apuntó Harry.

-Bueno yo creo que deberíamos ir adentro para que dejes tu maleta en la habitación y para que veas a mi hermana, le sentará muy bien verte

-Ah, claro que si vamos – Finalizó Hermione

Cuando entraron a la casa la Sra. Weasley ya no parecía estar enojada y dijo muy entusiasmada:

-¡Hermione! Cielo que gusto me da verte aquí. Creí que llegarías desde hace dos días-

-Si, lo que pasa es que tuvimos un pequeño problema y por eso me tarde un poco pero por fin pude llegar - Dijo Hermione en tono alivianado.

-Que bueno cielo, porque nos encanta tenerte aqui. Y ya sabes que si algo se te ofrece me dices ¿de acuerdo?

-Si muchas gracias Molly –

-Ron, ayúdala a llevar sus cosas por favor- Le pidió su madre amablemente. Éste volvió a sonrojarse y añadió:

-Claro, vamos a la habitación de Ginny- Y los tres subieron las escaleras de madera,

Al llegar a la puerta, Harry la abrió. Ginny estaba sentada en su cama, al ver a Hermione se levantó bruscamente y corrió a abrazarla

-Ginny es bueno volver a verte -

-Yo digo lo mismo Hermy! - finalizó la hermana de Ron

-Bueno... creo que mejor las dejamos solas- apuntó el pelirrojo

-Si gracias Ron- dijeron las ambas al unísono.

Al cerrar la puerta Ron se quedó inmóvil estaba como petrificado y sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces Harry le preguntó

-¿Oye Ron estas bien¿Qué te sucede?

-Si... eso creo. Bueno la verdad no lo se... pero no, no es nada Harry estoy bien-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Ummm... bueno... no, no estoy bien, la verdad es que hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero mejor nos vamos a donde no nos puedan oir- Harry no sabía a que se podría referir su amigo y algo confuso dijo:

-Si, por su puesto.-

Los dos amigos se salieron al jardín de nuevo, y Ron muy nervioso empezó:

-Bueno antes de decirte esto, primero me tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-Si lo juro, pero por favor dime ya que me estas asustando-

-Es que... –

-Es que... ¿Qué Ron? – Subió un poco el tono Harry

-...Creo sentir algo por, por Her-mio-ne

-Ahh... - Dijo Harry ligeramente -

-¿Qué significa esa expresión Harry?-Preguntó el pelirrojo

-Bueno, es que la verdad no es algo raro-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que lo que tu sientes por ella es algo... ¿Cómo podría decirlo?... o-bvio.

-¿Ah si?- Al parecer Ron estaba muy sorprendido- Si

-Y ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Pues por todo lo que pasa entre ustedes, siempre peleando, discutiendo por cualquier cosa, aunque siempre terminaban por disculparse, bueno, no digo que esto sea una señal de que se gusten pero... -

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, quiero decir que todos los amigos se pelan ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente con nosotros?

-Pues no lo sé Ron, es solo que se nota algo entre ustedes, algo más que una simple química de amistad.-

-¿Quieres decir que tu ya esperabas que yo te dijera esto?-

-pues si... algo asi, aunque realmente llegué a creer que jamás lo dirías - Soltó una risita Harry-

-La verdad es que me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero, aunque yo no se si ella siente algo por mi, aparte de que ese Viktor Krum anda tras de ella y eso no me gusta nada-

-Pues si tienes razón, pero Krum no tiene posibilidad alguna de salir con Hermione-

-¿Cómo lo sabes Harry? Tal ves la quiere convencer de irse con el en estos momentos-

-¡Jajajaja¡Ahora si me diste risa Ron!-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-¿Crees que Hermione sería capaz de dejar sus estudios en Hogwarts por irse con alguien?. Aparte a ella ni siquiera le gusta Víktor.-

-Eso es lo que ella te dijo pero no sabes si sea cierto- Dijo Ron algo acelerado

-Bueno y... ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-

-Mmmmm... no lo se pero creo que sería buena idea...

* * *

Las horas pasaron hasta que llegó el anochecer. Las chicas venían de afuera, parecía que platicaban de cosas divertidas porque solo se reían a cada rato. Mientras tanto Ron y Harry se encontraban en la habitación jugando ajedrez mágico y cuando acabaron el juego, (que como siempre Ron ganaba) Weasley un poco impaciente dijo:

-Tengo hambre, bajemos a cenar algo Harry –

-¿Aprovecharás para preguntárselo a Hermione? -

-No lo sé, me da pena...-

-¡Oh vamos Ron!, por algo tienes que empezar-

-Pero que tal si al final se convierte en pelea como siempre-

-Tendrás que arriesgarte- (n.n)

-Bueno esta bien, pero tu no digas nada -

-De acuerdo.-

Al bajar, Ginny y Hermione ya se encontraban sentadas en la mesa e inmediatamente Harry volteó a ver a Ron quien estaba mas rojo de lo usual y se empezó a reír-

-Que bueno que ya bajaron, pero... ¿Se pude saber por qué la risa?- Le preguntó Ginny muy intrigada-

-jajaja es que a tu hermano le gusta alguien - Pero después de eso, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada porque al voltear a ver a su amigo éste lo fulminó con la mirada, al final Ron se dio la media vuelta y dijo:

-Creo que mejor me subo, ya no tengo hambre buenas noches- y mientras subía iba desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-Harry¿Nos puedes explicar por qué se fue Ron tan molesto? – le preguntó Hermione algo sorprendida

-Si Harry ¿Qué que pasó? – Dijo Ginny finalmente

En esos momentos Harry no sabía que hacer, no podía decirles la verdad pero tampoco se podía ir a la habitación como un cobarde.

-Umm... la verdad no lo se, solo le dije que seguía enamorado de Lavender, pero lo hice para molestarlo y pues ahora veo que si se enojó – Creyó que no era una buena mentira, pero al menos algo se le ocurrió.

-Muy mal hecho Harry, tu bien sabes lo que pasó entre ellos y no es cosa de juego así que ¿por qué no subes y le pides una disculpa?– Le dijo Hermione subiendo su tono de voz-

-Esta bien ya voy... y no me mires así. – Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido - ah pero antes de que se me olvide te quiero hacer una pregunta... ¿Estas celosa?

-¡¿QUÉ¿Pero de qué me estas hablando? -

-De que Ron pueda seguir enamorado de su exnovia –

-Mira Harry, - Comenzó Hermione con una voz ligeramente temblorosa - en primera a Ron ya no le gusta Brown es más creo que nunca la quiso, en segunda no tengo porque estar celosa si ni siquiera me gusta es mi amigo y en tercera esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, porque eso que me preguntas de que si estoy celosa, no viene ni al caso – Dijo Hermione con firmeza pero algo confundida.

-Mmm... para serte sincero yo diría que tu tienes que ver con esto y mucho pero bueno mejor dejo las cosas como están. Ya me voy a subir que descansen.

-Si gracias, igualmente – Dijo Ginny muy intrigada – Hermione¿Me puedes explicar a que se refería Harry?

-Ginny, créeme que yo estoy igual que tu – Hermione solo podía tener en mente lo que su amigo había dicho: "Tu tienes que ver con esto y mucho".

Mientras tanto Ron ya se encontraba en pijama, acostado pero no podía conciliar el sueño ya que pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Harry entró.

-¿Ron¿Estas despierto?

Pero este no le hizo caso y sin pensarlo gritó:

-¡¿PORQUÉ LE HAS DICHO TODO HARRY?! YO CONFIÉ EN TI, ya me di cuenta que tu no sabes guardar secretos ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Me dijiste que no mencionarías nada y no lo cumpliste- Le reclamó Ron muy alterado.

-Ron, en serio estas muy equivocado porque yo te juro que no le dije nada -

-¿Qué¿Cómo? Pero si tu...-

-Si yo baje diciendo que alguien te gustaba pero nunca le dije que era ella –

-Y entonces ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Le dije que solo te estaba molestando y si quieres saber mi opinión, yo diría que ella también siente algo por ti.-

-No entiendo ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Solo digamos que lo sé. Ahora ya duérmete que mañana tendrás que pensar cómo preguntarle o al menos echarle una indirecta.-

-Si creo que lo haré...-

-Buenas noches Harry.-

-Que descanses Ron. Ah y que sueñes con Herms jajaja-

-¡Cierra la boca!-

-Era broma. Pero bueno ya, hablando en serio quiero que me disculpes porque casi le digo la verdad-

-NO, no tienes por que pedir perdón, tu discúlpame Harry, no debí de haberte hablado así.

-Estas perdonado Ron.- Al decir esto ambos echaron a reir.- Bueno creo ya es hora de dormir la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de sueño.

-Sí yo también. Hasta mañana. – Y dicho eso los dos cayeron rendidos a la cama a la mitad de la noche y con una luna tan brillante que sus caras se podían reflejar a través de la ventana.

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo. Harry en la situación lo represento muy calmado jaja es que el sabe que de alguna u otra manera esos dos se quieren.**

**Pero bueno ya no diré más )**


	2. Discusiones y Llantos

Capítulo 2: Discusiones y Llantos

La mañana siguiente era muy fría pero el sol ya estaba por salir.

Oye Ron ya despierta vamos abajo- Harry había sido el primero en levantarse

¿Qué? No mama otro ratito tengo mucho sueño-

RON! Soy Harry no tu mamá ya levántate- dijo Harry casi riéndose

AY! Perdón Harry es que yo deliro mucho.

¡Jajajajajajaja! Si ya me di cuenta pero ya párate no seas flojo

Ya voy –Éste se levantó para que los dos por fin bajaran a la mesa a desayunar.

Abajo todavía sólo se encontraban El señor y la Sra. Weasley quienes estaban sentados en la mesa y esperando a que todos bajaran.

Buenos días- Dijo Harry muy educadamente

Hola Harry buenos días- Contestaron ambos- Después Molly continuó-y a ti también hijo, díganme ¿qué tal se la pasan aquí?

Muy bien – Contestaron los dos al unísono

Oye mamá ¿Dónde están Fred y George?

Uyy esos dos se fueron a su tienda desde muy temprano y ya no regresan hasta mediados de Agosto-

Eso es cierto pero me da gusto que les vaya muy bien con lo que a ellos siempre les ha gustado- apuntó Arthur- pero bueno... Oigan, por cierto chicos, Molly y yo vamos a salir, iremos a ver a Charlie y regresaremos a eso de las 6, así que no queremos que haya problemas, de todos modos hay gente vigilando estos rumbos ¿de acuerdo?-

Si esta muy bien- contestaron los chicos

Muy bien pues nos vamos, veo que Ginny y Hermione no bajan pero nos despiden de ellas y aquí dejé ya el desayuno preparado- finalizó la Sra. Weasley.

Si mamá no se preocupen ustedes vayan a ver al pequeño Charlie jaja-

--

Después de un buen rato Hermione (Quién traía a Crookshanks) y Ginny ya venían bajando las escaleras.

Hola a todos – dijeron las chicas mientras Crookshanks saltó de los brazos de Hermione para salirse al jardín.

Pues solo estamos Harry y yo. Mamá y papá salieron, fueron a visitar a nuestro queido hermano "cuida dragones"-

No te burles Ron, ha de ser difícil para tus padres no ver a todos sus hijos diariamente- contestó Hermione

Si eso creo, pero bueno mi madre dijo que se desayunaran las salchichas y el pan que está en la mesa-

Gracias hermanito- Dijo Ginny con dulzura-

Los cuatro furon a sentarse (al parecer los chicos las habían estado esperando a desayunar) Ron se puso al lado de Harry y frente a Hermione.

Ambos intercambiaban miradas de complicidad entre ellos, pues no sabían que más decir o qué iba a pasar. Mientras los cuatro estaban ahí ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra y el silencio se interrumpió cuando una lechuza venía a lo lejos y así sin mas ni mas entro por la ventana aterrizando entre Ron y Hermione. Ron le quitó rápidamente la carta al animal, la abrió y empezó a leerla pero no era para el sino para Hermione y muy apenado pero al mismo tiempo enojado le dijo:

¡Es para ti de ese Krum! ¡Que demonios quiere contigo ya me tiene harto! – Y cuando dijo eso salió furioso al jardín. Inmediatamente salió Hermione tras él sin ni siquiera leer la carta. Harry y Ginny se quedaron paralizados pero después comenzaron a reírse.

Mientas tanto afuera Hermione alcanzó a Ron que ya estaba muy rojo y muy enojado.

Ron ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

¿Qué me pasa? Ese tipo te está acosando y quiere algo más que una amistad contigo, eso es lo que pasa, el es demasiado grande para ti y no me gusta que esté cerca de ti.

¡Ése no es el caso Ron!, ¿Por qué tenías que leer algo que no era tuyo?. Sabías perfectamente que iba dirigida hacia mí- Hermione parecía muy enojada y cómo Ron no se quiso quedar atrás le contestó:

¡Qué! ¿Cómo iba a saber que era una carta tuya si cayó justo entre los dos?-

Pues debiste de haber visto primero a quién iba dirigida ¿No? Creo que es lo más obvio.

Ron ya no sabía que hacer pero siguió:

-¡Perdóname por ser tan tonto señorita perfecta!- Se dio la media vuelta y se fue furioso hacia la casa.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil pero de ella resbalaban unas cuantas lágrimas y después se tumbó en el pasto.

Cuando Ron entró, al parecer Harry y Ginny habían visto parte de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste Ronald?-Su hermana le había gritado a sus espaldas.

-Ginevra, si no sabes nada mejor cállate. Harry ¿vienes?-

- Parecía que ya se le había bajado un poco el coraje y entonces Harry dijo: -Si claro-

Ginny había salido al jardín para ver que le había pasado exactamente a su amiga.

Ya en la habitación Ron se sentó en la cama y cómo Harry vió que al parecer su amigo no articularía palabra alguna preguntó: -¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ron?-

-Creo que lo nuestro jamás funcionaría. Soy un idiota, ni siquiera tuve el valor de decírselo; ella tenía razón no tenía ninguna excusa para leer su carta y sin embargo en ves de darle la razón lo compliqué más. Si tan solo midiera mis palabras y me contuviera... ¡pero no puedo!- Éste había dado un puñetazo en la pared.

-Escúchame Ron, no tienes porque tratarte así, creo que es normal estabas celoso y...-

-¡Ése es el maldito problema! No tengo porque ser celoso, o tal ves si, pero no reaccionar de esa manera porque ella me dijo que no sentía nada por Krum.-

-¿Eso te dijo?- Harry arqueaba las cejas- Ahí está Ron entonces ¿por qué te enojas?

-Te lo repito, por cobarde y por miedo a su reacción si le dijera lo que siento por ella, ¿Qué tal si no me corresponde? Mejor quiero estar seguro de si me quiere o no.-

Harry estaba a punto de reirse pero no quería incomodar a Ron así que dijo:

-¿Y piensas pedirle perdón?-

-Claro que si, pero no sé en qué momento, ahora no sé ni con qué cara voy a mirarla...-

Después de un momento bajaron pues querían practicar Quidditch por un rato.

Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón y miraba con rabia a su hermano.

-¿Por qué me ves asi?- Preguntó Ron muy serio-

-¿Y todavía preguntas por qué? Es obvio, por lo que pasó entre tu y Hermione-

-¿En dónde está?-

-En el baño, y creo que no está bien gracias a ti- Ron no sabía que decir asi que Harry al verlo algo mal le dijo a la chica:

-Ginny ya basta, creo que aquí nadie tiene la culpa asi que...-

-Y yo creo Harry, que éste no es asunto tuyo- fulminó rápidamente al chico con la mirada.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué éste no es asunto mío? Yo tengo más derecho de meterme en esto que tú, ambos son mis amigos.-

-Pues no lo parece Harry, estás del lado de Ron caundo deberías de apoyar a Hermione- Ésta parecía aumentar su tono de voz cada ves más.

-¡Yo no estoy del lado de nadie! Entiende que como hombre debía de hablar con tu hermano.-

-Ah!! ¡Claro! el machismo, muy buena excusa...

-¡¡YA BASTA!!- Hermione por fin había salido del baño, y a juzgar por su expresión no había parado de llorar.

-Dejen ya de gritar. No tiene ningún caso que sigan discutiendo- Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y se veía pálida.

Harry y Ginny se miraron fijamente pero ya no mencionaron ni una sola palabra. Después de un momento de silencio (porque nadie sabía que decir) Ron por fin empezó algo nervioso:

-Hermione.. ¿Podemos hablar?-Hermione no se inmutó pero contestó:

-¿Vas a gritarme otra ves?- Ésta seguía sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Claro que no... quiero aclarar las cosas por favor...-

-Esta bien- La chica por fin volteó a verlo y le dirigió una sonrisa seca y algo falsa.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir afuera si no te importa- le dijo cortésmente su amigo.

Hermione pasó por delante de Ron y salieron dejando en la casa a Ginny y Harry.

-¿Ginny?-

-¿Ahora qué Harry?-

-¡Uy perdón! yo solo iba a disculparme por lo que discutimos-

-Oh! Lo siento Harry es que de repente soy algo explosiva...- y soltó una risita tonta

-Si me doy cuenta. Pero bueno ahora lo que importa es que Ron y Hermione ya no peleen, la verdad es que estoy algo harto de eso, porque todos los años pasa ¿sabes? Es muy incómodo-

-Si... me imagino.-Ginny ahora tenía una tristeza dibujada en la cara.

-¿te pasa algo?- Harry le preguntaba algo preocupado.

-Si... –Ginny se soltó a llorar y se abalanzó al cuello de Harry.

El chico no sabía qué hacer pero entonces le preguntó:

¿Quieres contarme? Dime, ¿puedo hacer algo? No me gusta ver a mis amigos así...-

-Perdóname Harry no tenía por qué reaccionar así es que estoy muy deprimida, es por eso que he estado así estas vacaciones, lo único que me consoló fue que Hermione viniera a quedarse pero de todos modos sigo igual- Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y miraba a Harry fijamente.

-Esta bien Ginny, no tiene nada de malo que me hayas abrazado, esta bien, puedes contármelo, confía en mí ¿si?-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que ya no salgo con Dean Thomas porque...- la chica suspiró y tomó aire- porque descubrí que me engañaba con otra tipa-

-¡¿Cómo?!- A Harry al parecer esto le molestó mucho.

-Si, bueno, en realidad esto me lo dijo Luna Lovegood, ella había oido a Dean decirle a sus amigos que yo ya no era su novia y que estaba muy feliz saliendo con una chica llamada Miranda. ¡Y eso no era verdad! Nosotros seguíamos saliendo y sin embargo a los demás les decía que el me cortó porque me había visto muy de la mano con Michael Corner ¿lo recuerdas a el no?-

-Si claro, tu anterior novio a Thomas-

-Exacto Harry, pero eso no tenía nada de cierto es un desgraciado. Todo esto al principio no se lo creí a Luna, de hecho nos peleamos porque ella insistía y yo no le hacía caso, pues Dean y yo nos seguíamos viendo como siempre, hasta que una ves cuando bajé a desayunar una chica que era esa Miranda me dijo que ya no me acercara a su novio, al principio yo no sabía de qué me hablaba y después recordé todo lo que Luna me había dicho y fue ahí donde me dí cuenta de que todo había sido verdad.-

-¿Y qué hiciste después?- Harry no podía creer que le hubieran hecho eso a Ginny, de hecho sentía un odio hacia Thomas, como si le hubiera hecho algo a el mismo. Por ahora lo que quería era que Ginny le terminara de contar todo y que ya no llorara pues a el no le hacía sentir nada bien, sólo la miraba directamente a los ojos y empezó a sentir algo que ya no le había pasado desde su quinto año, pero no podía ser... él estaba sentado a su lado porque quería apoyarla y hacerla sentir mejor pues era su amiga y también la hermana de su mejor amigo.

La chica continuó:

-Pues después me salí corriendo de ahí, fui a buscar a Luna para pedirle perdón y contarle lo que me acababa de pasar. Estuvimos mucho tiempo platicando para que decidiera qué le iba a decir a ese maldito, pero sólo quise escribirle una carta diciéndole todas sus verdades y que ya no quería verlo. Claro que todo eso me dolió y sólo Luna lo sabía, después fue que ya se lo conté a Hermione y ahora a ti.- Ginny parecía mas calmada y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo –Gracias por escucharme Harry.

-No tienes de qué agradecerme, para eso estamos los amigos. Y al contrario gracias por confiar en mí Ginny.

Dicho eso ambos se abrazaron.

-Nunca había estado así contigo- Ginny volvió a mirar a Harry

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Harry nervioso y extrañado

-Me refiero a que nunca habíamos platicado así, es decir, somos amigos pero no como tu con Ron o Hermione-

-Ah bueno, es que será porque estuve con ellos un año entero antes de conocerte bien-

-Si yo creo que fue eso-

-Oye y Ron ¿no sabe nada sobre esto?-

-No, claro que no, me da miedo el cómo reaccione, no quiero que entrando a Hoqwarts le parta la cara a Thomas y lo castiguen por mi culpa-

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Ron haría eso?

-Harry, he vivido con él toda mi vida, tanto tu como yo sabemos muy bien de lo que Ron sería capaz ¿o no?- este soltó una risita y continuó:

-Si creo que eso no lo podemos discutir- Ginny también reía y por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio. Y como Ginny no mencionaba nada Harry dijo:

- Bueno y volviendo al tema, Ginny, sabes que siempre estaré para lo que quieras- Harry pensó por un momento ¿Cómo que "Ginny, sabes que estaré para lo que quieras"?

Pero entonces la chica continuó:

-¿Quieres decir que contaré con tu apoyo?-

-¡Si eso!- Harry rió y se alegró de que Ginny no le preguntara qué quería decir exactamente.


	3. Visitas repentinas y regreso a casa

**Capitulo 3: Visitas repentinas y regreso a casa**

Mientras Ginny y Harry platicaban, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el jardín, se pararon junto a un árbol y Ron empezó:

-Primero, Hermione, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por lo mal que te traté esta mañana. Sé que nunca debí de haberte gritado y mi excusa no fue la apropiada...-

-Si Ron lo sé, pero no me explico por qué...-

-Por favor, Hermione, déjame terminar- Ron la miraba ,muy en serio y sin parpadear, al parecer a Hermione no le quedó alternativa y dejó que siguiera hablando:

-Si, claro, continua-

-Bueno pues como te decía siento haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, valga la redundancia- Hermione por fin había mostrado una ligera sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña risa a causa de que Ron había quitado su cara de niño serio y la había cambiado por una expresión de alguien feliz.

-Y quiero saber si te lastimé porque si lo hice quiero que me digas si puedes perdonarme-

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, Ron sentía algo de alegría y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo pues no sabía que le iba a responder la chica, que desgraciadamente no habían podido llegar a ser algo más que amigos por la cobardía de Ron o que por lo menos él le hubiera dicho algo de sus sentimientos hacía ella aunque no le correspondiera, pero ni eso había intentado.

-¿Pero de qué hablas Ron?- Hermione estaba algo sorprendida

-Eso significa ¿que?...- Ron la miraba confundido

-¡Claro que te perdono! No seas tonto como que "quieres saber si te puedo perdonar", nuestra amistad no se iba a acabar por una estúpida conversación. Aunque bueno no fue tan estúpida porque debo admitir que si me lastimaste, un poco, pero si...- Ahora su expresión era algo seria pero aun así le sonrió al pelirrojo. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces dijo:

-Lo siento tanto Hermione, obviamente me di cuenta que no estabas bien, y por eso decidí que iba a platicar contigo, aparte de que nunca lo había hecho, no así...- De repente Hermione no sabía que hacer exactamente pero se abalanzó hacia su amigo y lo abrazó, éste no sabía que hacer, se sonrojó un poco, en ese momento quería decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella aunque algo se lo impedía, a causa de algo no se lo decía, y aún así rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de la chica y le dijo:

-Vamos adentro- Mientras caminaban hacia la casa iban riéndose de todo lo que había pasado en su discusión y dijeron que ya no iban a hablar de Krum.

En la mesa se encontraban sentados Ginny y Harry, también reían pero Ron y Hermione no sabían la razón. Ellos optaron por sentarse también y los cuatro empezaron a discutir sobre el tema del P.E.D.D.O., pues al parecer la risa de Harry y Ginny provenía de un chiste sobre los elfos domésticos y esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a Hermione.

La noche había caído y después de un buen rato de estar ahí sentados oyeron que llamaban a la puerta, Ginny se paró para abrirla, ellos esperaban ver a la señora Weasley pero en ves de su robusta figura apareció un hombre alto, delgado y algo pálido, en su cara sobresalían unos cuántos rasguños; a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello muy corto color rubio intenso, de ojos azules, y nariz muy respingada. Los otros tres chicos se asomaron y de inmediato reconocieron al hombre delgado, claro, era Lupin y a su lado estaba una linda pero irreconocible Tonks.

-Chicos ¿Cómo están? Ahora si no me reconocieron fácilmente eh?- Los cuatro fueron hacia ambos para saludarlos.

-que bien que anden por aqui!- Lupin esbozó una sonrisa- Molly y Arthur nos pidieron que viniéramos, llegarán más tarde no se preocupen, en este momento están en Grimmauld Place, ya saben, todo este asunto de la Orden...-

-Si, está bien Remus ya entendieron- Tonks sonó con un tono algo burlón.

-Bueno Nymphadora no quería que se preocuparan...-

-Por lo que más quieras Remus no me llames por mi nombre, sabes que no me gusta que me digan asi-

Lupin tomó un gran suspiro y añadió:

-Esta bien Tonks ya no lo haré-

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a reirse pues sabían que Lupin quería devolverle la burla a la chica.

-bueno ya no discutan, ¿por qué no mejor pasan y se sientan?- Ginny preguntó al fin.

-Si Ginny creo que es una buena idea- Lupin dejó a Tonks pasar delante de él.

Los seis estuvieron varias horas platicando, Tonks como siempre hacía reir a Hermione y Ginny cambiando su físico y Lupin mantenía al tanto a Harry y Ron sobre lo que pasaba en la Orden, aunque también admitió que no podía decirle todo por órdenes de Dumbledore, Harry estaba a punto de reclamar pero después se dio cuenta de que lo hacía por su bien.

A eso de la media noche por fin se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Weasley, sin embargo Arthur no la acompañaba como todos esperaban.

-Hola Molly ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Y Arthur donde está?-Por primera ves en esa noche vieron a Tonks preocupada.

-Hola Tonks, Lupin, bueno pues Arthur tuvo que ir de inmediato al ministerio de magia, porque... bueno será mejor que los chicos suban a dormir. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sabían perfectamente que la Sra. Weasley no quería que supieran la razón, y como no quisieron repelar se subieron inmediatamente despidiéndose de los otros dos.

-que gusto que hayan estado aqui, gracias por venir-Hermione les decía a Lupin y Tonks.

-De qué Hermione, esperamos verlos pronto-Les contestó Lupin

-Si chicos cuídense, hasta luego-finalizó Nymphadora.

Los cuatro iban para arriba, Ginny y Hermione fueron a su cuarto, mientras que Ron y Harry iban llegando a la puerta cuando Ron mencionó:

-Me alegro de que Tonks ya sea la de antes-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Harry le preguntó extrañado.

-A que ya es feliz, recuerda que el último año estuvo deprimida por lo que pasó con... Sirius.

-Ah... si es cierto- Harry ya se había olvidado por completo de su padrino, ambos entraron a la habitación, por un momento Harry llegó a sentirse triste hasta que recordó que quería preguntarle a su amigo:

-Oye Ron-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Por qué crees que tu padre haya tenido que quedarse en el ministerio?-

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, desde hace un mes está así, a lo mejor es por algo de... de "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Y si es por eso, espero que sea algo bueno, ahora ya él y los mortífagos le temen a la Orden del Fénix, con eso de que el ministerio ya se les unió...-

-Un momento, eso no la sabía-

-Si bueno, es que olvidé mencionártelo cuando llegaste-

-Esta bien, ahora lo que importa es saber qué está pasando-

-Harry ¿te ha dolido la cicatriz últimamente?-

-Pues, no...-

-Entonces no te preocupes, además Dumbledore ya te habría prevenido desde hace mucho. Mejor ya duérmete que yo me estoy cayendo de sueño- Ron soltó un muy indiscreto bostezo.

-Esta bien- Harry se acostó y después de unos minutos todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

A muy temprana hora del día siguiente llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, cada uno tomó la suya de unas lechuzas que supusieron eran del colegio:

-Veamos la lista de libros- Dijo Hermione leyendo su carta.

Justo el día anterior Ron y Hermione habían hablado sobre sus problemas, y al parecer todo había quedado resuelto.

En ese momento entraba por la puerta el Sr. Weasley a quién se le veía un notable cansancio, pues sus ojeras ya no daban para más.

-Hola niños, ustedes me disculparán pero voy a dormirme un rato, nunca pensé que mi trabajo fuera tan pesado- Si papá no te preocupes, de hecho mi mamá nos dijo hace un momento que iríamos al callejón Diagon por nuestros libros-Le decía Ron

-Muy bien, y por cierto ¿donde está tu madre?- Pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando está bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola Arthur, que bueno que ya estás aquí, creo que ya te dijeron los chicos que iremos al callejón Diagon.- Ésta había ido a saludar a su marido.

-Si, Ron acaba de decirme, pero yo prefiero quedarme a descansar, la noche en el ministerio no fue muy grata que digamos.

-esta bien, te entiendo... entonces vámonos niños.-

Arthur ya iba subiendo cuando Harry y Hermione le dijeron: -Nos vemos más tarde Sr. Weasley.

-Vayan con cuidado-

De pronto Ron se acordó de algo: -Oye mamá, ¿por qué no dejas que Harry, Hermione y yo hagamos aparición en la tienda de mis hermanos?, en ves de irnos en la chimenea y ensuciarnos de tierra.

La señora Weasley y Hermione comenzaron a reirse - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntaba algo incómodo el chico.

Su madre entonces le explicó: -No quiero arruinarte el momento hijo, pero si mal no recuerdo, Ron, no pasaste el examen de aparición ¿O si?- Al parecer a Hermione le seguía haciendo gracia y Ginny le seguía el juego.

Ahora Ron estaba algo molesto – no tenían por qué burlarse ustedes dos- Harry vió que Hermione le iba a contestar algo y entonces se adelantó:

-¿Nos vamos Sra. Weasley?-

-Si claro, apúrense ya, tomen sus polvos flu.

Hermione era la más cercana a la chimenea, así que agarró un puño de polvos flu, se metió en ella y grito claramente: Callejón Diagon, las llamas tan intensas rodearon el cuerpo de la chica y despareció. Detrás de ella le siguió Ron, después Ginny, Harry y la Sra. Weasley.

Ya que los cinco estaban en el callejón decidieron ir a la tienda de bromas de los gemelos. Estuvieron unos momentos viendo varios artículos y compraron algunos mientras la Sra. Weasley platicaba con Fred y George. De repente Harry se asomó por una de las ventanas que daban a la calle y vió en frente de la tienda de Madam Malkin al tipo que más quería ver para aclarar un asunto: era Dean Thomas y a su lado estaba una chica, suponía que era esa Miranda, la tipa por la que cambió a Ginny. Entonces Harry tomó a Ginny por el brazo, trató de que nadie los viera y salieron a donde ellos estaban.

- Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Para qué me traes hasta aquí?- Al parecer la chica no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces Harry le hizo una seña para que viera la razón. Ginny por fin vió y se le empezaban a poner los ojos llorosos.

- Ginny espera aquí –

- Harry no vayas ¿qué vas a hacer?-

Darle su merecido - Y entonces fue directamente a ellos y gritó - ¡Mira imbécil no quiero que te le acerques más a Ginny ya bastante daño le hiciste y ahora le sales con esto eres un maldito patán!- Cuando Harry dijo todo esto le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz.

- ¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA POTTER?!-

- Déjalo en paz y vete – le dijo la chica, ahora novia de Thomas

- Tu mejor te callas porque por ti mi amiga esta sufriendo y eres la menos indicada para decirme que hacer. Y tu Dean mejor te cuidas en el colegio.-

- No te tengo miedo Potter, no soy un cobarde-

- Pues al parecer si. Vámonos Ginny-

Ya cuando estaban alejados de ellos e iban entrando a la tienda de los gemelos Ginny empezó (ahora ya no parecía triste):

- Harry eso que hiciste fue genial, gracias-

- No tienes por qué agradecerme, se lo tenía muy merecido -

- ¡Harry!- Gritó Ron - ¿En dónde estaban?

- Umm, perdón es que nosotros...

- Nosotros fuimos a ver algo que Harry necesitaba y lo acompañé – Le dijo Ginny muy convencida. Hermione puso una cara muy sorprendida y Ron se quedó muy confuso, Harry también la volteó a ver con sus ojos muy abiertos. Pero para que sus amigos no sospecharan nada le siguió la corriente a su amiga:

- Si Ron es cierto – Ambos se dirigían miradas de complicidad

- Bueno es mejor que ya vayamos a Flourish & Blotts – Dijo Ginny – ¿En donde esta mi mama?

- Ahí viene – Le contestó Hermione

- Muy bien, vayamos por los libros- Dijo Molly al acercarse a los chicos

Pero antes de irse se despidieron de Fred y George.

-Adiós chicos luego les enviamos nuestros productos por correo- George apuntó

-Si y tampoco olviden hacer publicidad en la escuela- esta ves fue Fred, pero al ver la cara de Hermione agregó- Esta bien Granger si no quieres ayudarnos no te obligaremos. Los demás echaron a reir.

-¡No niños! No se les ocurra mandar nada de sus artículos al colegio ¿Entendieron?-

-Esta bien mamá- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Después de comprar todo lo que necesitaban regresaron a la madriguera por la misma chimenea que llegaron. A partir de ese momento les quedaba sólo una semana para entrar a su último año en Hogwarts, esos siete días se la pasaron jugando, platicando, limpiando la casa, etc.

La última noche de estar en la madriguera había llegado, así que decidieron hacer una fogata entre los cuatro afuera, con una luna llena que hacía la noche hermosa y de repente se hizo un PLAM!, Justo junto al fuego se aparecieron dos personas: un hombre y una mujer; el hombre era alto de cabello rojo y muy largo, tanto que traía una liga amarrada en él y la mujer era rubia y muy pálida era demasiado guapa, claro, eran Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, pero poco después de ellos alguien más apareció: era un chico alto, fornido, de cejas poblada y algo moreno, si aunque ellos no lo creían era Víktor Krum.

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar, no sabía si estar feliz de ver a su hermano y a Fleur o terminar golpeando a Krum por su simple presencia en la madriguera.

-Bill, Fleur, ¿Cómo han estado?- Les pregunto sin voltear a ver al jugador de Quidditch, pero a éste no pareció importarle, pues fue corriendo a abrazar a Hermione.

-Hola hermanito- continuó Bill- Que bueno es volver a verlos. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar su hermana menor fue abrazarlo. – Bill no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado por favor regresa a casa-

Ginny no puedo, tu sabes que ya estoy casado con Fleur y por lo tanto ya no puedo estar con ustedes todo el tiempo – y mientras Ginny le suplicaba a Bill, Hermione estaba con Krum platicando y Ron no dejaba de observarlos, parecía estar de verdad enojado.

Herrrmione me da tanto gusto volver a verrrte, estás más bonita que la última ves que te vi.- Hermione parecía estar contenta y se sonrojó un poco –Gracias Víktor, a mi también me agrada mucho el verte de nuevo. Pero... ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?-

Bueno pues como Fleurrr es muy amiga mía me dijo que tú estabas casi todo el tiempo con los Weasley, así que supuso que estarrrías aquí y quise comprrobarrrlo yo mismo.-

Ron volteó a ver a Harry en busca de ayuda y entonces le dijo al pelirrojo: -No te preocupes, ya sabes que ella no lo quiere, sólo como amigo. Mejor vamos con tu hermano y Fleur.-

- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! Que gusto verlos- (Al parecer la chica ya había perfeccionado su español.) Fue hacia ambos y les dio un beso en la mejilla.

Es bueno verte a ti también- Contestaron ambos.

- ... Pero dime Fleur ¿Qué tal les a ti y a mi hermano? – Ron le preguntaba a la chica, y en ese momento Hermione los oyó, y al parecer ella también sintió algo de coraje.

- Pues muy bien gracias por preguntar.Oye Ron por cierto mi hermana Gabrielle te manda saludos y un beso – Le dijo esta a Ron

¿En serio?, Dile que yo también, tengo muchas ganas de verla.-

- Y tu Harry ¿qué tal te ha ido?-

- Pues muy bien gracias, aqui descansando un poco. Y por favor también le mandas un saludo a Gabrielle de mi parte-

- Claro que si. -Fleur volteó a ver a Hermione ya que no la había visto y le dijo – Hola Hermione, veo que estás algo ocupada así que los dejo que sigan platicando –

- ¿Pero que le pasa? ¿como se atreve a hablarme? – Pensó Hermione quien siguió platicando con Viktor

Después de unos minutos más por fin Bill le dijo a su esposa: -Querida será mejor que vayamos adentro a saludar a mi madre le vendrá muy bien vernos, ahorita nos vemos chicos.

- Si Bill ve con mi mama eso será lo mejor – Dijo Ginny aliviada de que Delacour se había ido

- Yo no sé que le pasó a mi hermano ¿Cómo se pudo casar con esa tipeja? -

- Ginny es Fleur Delacour, es más le tengo envidia – Dijo Ron con tono soñoliento. De pronto volvió a la realidad y vió a Krum que seguía sin despegarse de Hermione y entonces decidió acercarse. –Ron, no vayas- le suplicó Harry, pero éste no le hizo caso y se paró justo detrás de Krum que en ese momento le decía a Hermione. - ... Y ¿Qué pensaste acerrca de la carrrta?, sabes que yo te quiero bien ¿verrrdad?-

Si Víktor, lo se, es sólo que...-

- Es sólo que ella no está enamorada de ti, de hecho nunca lo estuvo- Víktor y Hermione voltearon a ver a Ron quién había estado evidentemente oyendo la conversación. Unos metros más allá estaban Harry y Ginny que se voltearon a ver muy sorprendidos.

Pero ¡¿Qué te pasa Ronald?!, este no es asunto tuyo, no tenías que...-

¿Es eso cierrrto Herrrmione?- Víktor la miraba fijamente. A Ron no le importaba nada, el continuó:

Vamos Hermione dile la verdad, dile que él sólo ha sido un amigo para ti ¿o me equivoco?- Hermione no sabía que decir, aunque esa era la verdad no queria lastimar al chico, pero además ganas no le faltaban de golpear al cabezota de Ron. Miraba a ambos de un lado a otro y parecía estar a punto de llorar hasta que por fin dijo:

- Mira Víktor, no quiero lastimarte, pero...-

- Entonces es cierrrto lo que dice Weasley ¿verrrdad?- La chica sólo asintió

- Perdóname, yo no quería que las cosas fueran así- ni siquiera volteó a ver a Ron pues obviamente estaba muy molesta con él.

-Ya no sigas, es mejorrr que me vaya, ya todo me ha quedado muy claro. Te seguirrré escrribiendo para saberrr como estas-

- No, Víktor, espera, tenemos que hablar bien tu y yo- Pero antes de que la chica terminara éste desapareció.

Ron sabía que había hecho explotar una bomba, así que justo cuando se volteó para ir con Harry Hermione le grito:

- ¡No tenías por qué decírselo Ronald! ¡Ni siquiera tenías por qué meterte, eso era entre el y yo!

Ron se volteó y le contestó muy calmado:

- No se de qué te enojas, al contrario creo que deberías de agradecerme, te ahorré una larga explicación, aparte no se por qué me reclamas si todo lo que dije fue cierto.-

¡Ese no es el punto!-

- Entonces ¿Cuál es? ¡Dímelo!-

La chica se soltó a llorar y se fue corriendo al otro lado del jardín, Ginny fue detrás de ella.

- Ron ¿Qué te pasa?- Harry lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido

- Harry, entiéndeme, tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarme callado oyendo cómo le decía lo tanto que la quiere y...-

- Pero sabías que ella le iba a decir que solo quería ser su amiga tarde o temprano-

- Ya lo se, pero te repito no podía quedarme callado-

-Bueno pues ya que, ya pasó, pero piensa mejor las cosas antes de actuar Ron-

- Empiezas a parecerte a Hermione- Ambos tenían la intención de reirse, pero antes de que Harry dijera algo más vieron que Bill y su amada esposa salían de la casa con la Sra. Weasley tras ellos.

- Bueno chicos pues ya nos vamos – Bill empezó algo confuso- ¿Y los demás?

- Bueno pues Krum ya se fue, Hermione está con Ginny del otro lado de la casa- Le explicó Ron

- Ah ya, bueno. Ron podrías despedirnos de ellas, es que ya tenemos algo de prisa.- Éste asintió.

- Harry, Hermanito, nos vemos, cuídense mucho.

- Bill ¿Cuándo te vamos a ver de nuevo? – le preguntó su hermano menor

- Mmm... muy pronto más pronto de lo que esperas – Le dijo éste con una mirada de felicidad

- Chicos nos vemos luego, de verdad me dio mucho gusto verlos – dijo por fin Fleur y a continuación volvió a besarlos.

- Adiós Fleur- Contestaron al unísono.

- Hijo te cuidas mucho y mira la verdad no me gusta nada tu nuevo trabajo es algo peligroso ¿No crees? - Le preguntó a su hijo mayor muy preocupada

- Pues si pero tenía que tomarlo, ya no quería estar en Egipto, además así estoy demasiado cerca de ustedes. Bueno madre ya nos vamos, yo te vendré a visitar en estos días ¿esta bien? -

- Si hijo váyanse con mucho cuidado, hasta luego Fleur -

- Hasta luego Molly – y dicho eso se volvió a hacer un PLAM! Y se desvanecieron.

- Niños ya metanse y vayan a la cama, es algo tarde y mañana tendrán que levantarse muy temprano. Ahh y espero que ya hayan preparado sus cosas eh?. Iré por las chicas.

Bueno entonces creo que ya deberíamos meternos – Apuró Harry a su amigo.

Casi habían olvidado que la fogata seguía prendida, así que la apagaron y después se metieron para irse a dormir.

* * *

- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! – Gritó la Sra. Weasley desde afuera de la habitación – ¿Ya están listos? es tarde ya son las 10:10

- ¡Ya vamos! Nos estamos cambiando mamá – Gritó Ron

- Esta bien, pero apúrense. ¡Hermione! ¡Ginny! –

- Mamá, ya estamos listas – Dijo Ginny – Se oyó como las dos bajaban las escaleras y enseguida Ron y Harry aparecieron detrás de ellas.

- Bueno sólo hay que esperar a Arthur – Dijo la Sra. Weasley

- ¿Y se puede saber en dónde está? – preguntó Ron asombrado

- Fue a arreglar unas cosas para la Orden – Le contesto su madre

- Claro debí imaginarme- contestó Ron

Los cinco esperaron por unos minutos cuando en la puerta apareció el Sr. Weasley.

- Buenos días a todos – Dijo éste algo agitado

- Hola papá – Saludaron sus hijos – Es bueno verte ¿Cómo te fué?

- Bien, con mucho trabajo, y extrañándolos mucho. Pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos, nos espera un traslador cerca de aquí.-

Caminaron una pequeña distancia y a lo lejos vieron una planta rarísima que no se veía por ese lugar así que se dieron cuenta de que ese era el _traslador_.

- Definitivamente es aquí – Dijo Arthur – Colóquense todos, agarrense muy fuerte y no se suelten hasta que yo les diga ¿entendido?

- Arthur los niños ya han viajado por esta cosa, así ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – Le contesto su esposa

- Ya estamos listos – Dijo Ron

- Bueno entonces a las tres 1... 2... 3! -

* * *

Al llegar a la estación de King´s Cross había una multitud grande de gente, más bien dicho de _muggles_.

Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione trataron de caminar los más rápido posible para no llamar tanto la atención con sus grandes baúles, y la ropa que trían puesta los padres de Ron. Al llegar a la estación 9 ¾ uno a uno fueron atravesando la pared que los conduciría al expreso de Hogwarts. Cuando todos hubieron atravesado la columna Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se despidieron del Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley y a continuación se subieron al tren que poco a poco se fue alejando de la estación hasta que se perdió de vista.

Los cuatro encontraron un compartimiento vacío y entraron en él.

- Ah por fin ya vamos al colegio – Dijo Hermione con un largo respiro

- Si... - Le contestó Ginny en un tono extraño.

-Bueno pues Ronald y yo tenemos que ir al compartimiento de prefectos- les avisó Hermione a Harry y Ginny sin mirar a Ron, y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

- Ummm... en un rato regresamos- apuntó el pelirrojo y miró a su amigo con resignación.

- Esta bien, aquí los esperamos- Dijo Harry entre riéndose junto a Ginny, pero Ron no hizo caso y siguió a Hermione

Al llegar Ron se llevó un disgusto, pues ya estaban ahí las personas que menos quería ver: Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

Entonces ambos dentro se sentaron y de repente oyeron que Malfoy decía en tono burlón

- Miren nada más Weasley y la sangre sucia – Ron y Hermione oyeron una risa idiota que provenía de Pansy

Ron estaba dispuesto a defender a Hermione así que se fue directamente hacia Malfoy, lo agarró de la camisa y le apuntaba su puño hacía la cara:

- Escúchame bien idiota, no pienso aguantarte nada en este último año así que por tu bien no hagas ni digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir ¿Entendiste?-

- Jajaja! ¿Crees que me das miedo Weasley? Claro que no y si quieres golpéame no seas cobarde-

- Ron por favor no lo hagas, ya déjalo no vale la pena, sólo te quiere provocar – Le dijo Hermione muy asustada, pero Ron no le hizo caso y lo golpeó, dejándole el ojo morado.

¡¿Que te sucede?! ¿Cuál es tu problema Weasley?

- Tu eres mi problema, y espero que con esto entiendas y nos dejes en paz-

- Draco ¿Estas bien?. Y ustedes dos ya verán con el Profesor Snape- Al parecer Parkinson se veía asustada

- Jajájajá ¿Crees que le tengo miedo? Pues se equivocan. Malfoy eres una maldita nena. Ya vámonos Hermione no aguanto estar aquí.- Por un momento ambos habían olvidado que no se hablaban, pero después lo recordaron y no se dirigieron la palabra.

Estuvieron patrullando por el pasillo durante casi 1 hora y después fueron con Ginny y Harry.

Al entrar vieron que Luna y Neville estaban ahí también. Fueron a saludarlos pero Hermione al estar frente a Luna sólo le dijo: -Ah.. hola Lovegood-

-Hola Granger- Devolvió el saludo Luna con su tan característico tono soñador, y al ver a Ron hasta un beso le plantó en la mejilla. Éste se puso rojo como tomate, y según él Hermione la miró con más disgusto.

-Oigan se tardaron demasiado ¿Qué tanto hacían eh? – Preguntó Ginny muy desesperada

-Pues es que Ronald tuvo un problema con Malfoy – Dijo Hermione tranquilamente

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero que hizo esta vez? – Preguntó Harry muy sorprendido

-Ya sabes Harry, sus burlas hacia nosotros, pero esta vez ya no me pude aguantar, lo golpeé

-¡¡Woooww!! ¿En serio?-

-Si-

-Eso debió de haber estado genial, ya quiero ver su cara y burlarme de él.-

-¡Harry! – Le gritó Hermione - ¿Cómo que fue genial? Eso no tuvo nada de gracia ¿Qué tal si nos castigan?

-No, no pueden hacerlo ¿Cómo crees? Aparte tu no hiciste nada ¿De qué te preocupas? – Dijo Ginny muy segura – tal ves sólo castiguen a mi hermanito y eso si se enteran

-En eso tienes razón Ginny no creo que ese tipo le diga algo a alguien, se lo dejé muy claro no creo que quiera otro golpe ¿o si?-

-Pero ya no lo vuelvas a golpear Ron – Le pidió Hermione- Ron ni siquiera volteó a verla y la ignoró.

Después de un largo camino al fin llegaron y el tren fue perdiendo velocidad poco a poco. Hermione fue la primera en salir, seguida de Ron y todos los demás prefectos para abrir la puertas y dejar salir a todos los estudiantes. Ya que todo mundo bajó, a lo lejos se oyó la voz de Hagrid, gritando a los de primer año para ir en los botes hacia el castillo.

Los cuatro se encontraron cerca de un carruaje y subieron (Harry y Luna seguían siendo los únicos que podían ver a los _thestrals_.) Al llegar, se bajaron y entraron al gran castillo de Hogwarts, o como diría Harry a su casa, su hogar.

Neville, Ron, Ginny y Harry se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se despidieron Luna para que se dirigiera a la de Ravenclaw.

Todos estaban esperaban que la gran cena y la selección de estudiantes empezara. De repente Ron volteó a la mesa de profesores y ahí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su hermano Bill.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Pero que hace Bill aquí? – Gritó Ron hacia Ginny y sus amigos

-Ron no me digas que él va a ser... – Se callo Ginny

-El nuevo profesor de DCAO – Dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono

Pero su plática se vio interrumpida por la Profesora Mcgonagall que había entrado al gran comedor seguida de una multitud de pequeños niños de 11 años la mayoría de ellos. Todos esperaban con ansia ser elegidos para su casa y después de un largo tiempo se seleccionó a la última niña destinada para Ravenclaw. Dumbledore se paró diciendo unas palabras de bienvenida a todos.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que hayan tenido unas vacaciones inolvidables porque otro año acaba de iniciar. Ahora quisiera presentarles al nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Bill Weasley – Casi todos aplaudieron en especial la mesa de Gryffindor pero hubo un pequeño abucheo en la mesa de Slytherin por parte de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson, cosa que a Bill no le importó en lo más mínimo. – Bueno sólo me queda decirles que disfruten del banquete. – y con esas palabras la comida apareció en todas las mesas que como era de esperarse Ron empezó a comerse todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Después del gran festín todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, y cuando llagaron al retrato de la Sra. Gorda, Hermione dijo la contraseña _bublecauldron _e inmediatamente el retrato se abrió y pasaron.

-Creo que me iré a dormir. Que descansen. Ginny ¿vienes?-

-Si Hermione ya voy, bueno ya nos vamos buenas noches-

-Si igualmente – Contestaron Ron y Harry

La sala parecía vacía, ya todos se habían ido a sus camas menos Harry y Ron que decidieron sentarse en los sillones.

-Hermione es demasiado orgullosa ¿No crees Harry?-

-Si algo, pero tiene buenas razones esta ves- Harry vió que su amigo le devolvía una mirada como de "muchas gracias por tu ayuda amigo", y al fin dijo:

-Pues si, creo que después de todo tiene razón.-

Harry estaba pensando en qué pasaría ese último año, el esperaba que ya todo lo relacionado con Voldemort acabara, deseaba encontrar de una ves por todas los _Horcruxes_ restantes, pero sabía que era difícil, incluso sabía que su vida era impredecible...


	4. ¿Voldemort?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Voldemort?**

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! Ya párate-.

Harry apenas abría los ojos y miraba a su amigo, que ya estaba vestido.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó este echando un gran bostezo-

-Es hora de que te vistas y te arregles para bajar a desayunar, además hoy tendremos nuestra primer clase y... –

-Si ya lo sé Ron deja de hablar tanto, me duele la cabeza-

-Oye Harry ¿Qué te pasa?, Tu no estás bien ¿O me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas... escucha, ayer...- Harry respiró profundamente- en la noche, tuve un sueño acerca de Voldemort-

Al oír eso Ron se extrañó pues no se lo esperaba.

-Pero que raro desde hace mucho que ya no tenías esas pesadillas, aparte, ¿no habías dominado ya la _Oclumancia_?-

-Pues la verdad no muy bien, después de que acabó el sexto año esto ya no me había pasado y además no quisiera asustarte pero la cicatriz me ha estado doliendo-

-Harry, será mejor que vayamos con Hermione y le contemos acerca de esto- Ron comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Rápidamente Harry se puso el uniforme y en seguida bajaron al gran comedor, Cuando entraron Hermione ya se encontraba ahí sentada y bebiendo jugo de calabaza.

-Bonita hora de levantarse, coman algo rápido que estamos a punto de irnos a nuestra primera clase- Les dijo esta mirándo sólo a Harry y claramente pudo notar que algo no andaba bien. Ni Harry ni Ron dijeron algo. –Pero ¿Qué les pasa?, por favor díganme algo ¿Pasó algo malo?- Preguntó su amiga levantándose de la mesa y pasando su mirada de Ron a Harry y de Harry a Ron. Mientras ambos se sentaban (uno a cada lado de Hermione) Harry le explicaba detalladamente lo sucedido y al mismo tiempo le pedía un consejo.

-Harry yo creo que lo mejor será que vayas con el director a hablar sobre esto porque es serio y esos presentimientos que tuviste no me gustan para nada. Siempre que los tienes algo malo pasa. –

-Tienes toda la razón iré- Harry se paró y dijo esto muy decidido.

-Esta bien Harry no te preocupes por la clase, además tendremos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y le explicaré a Hagrid-

-Claro, tu ve, no te preocupes. – finalizó Ron

Mientras Harry se iba al despacho de Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione salían a los terrenos de Hogwarts para ir a su clase con Hagrid, y cómo era de esperase cada uno se fue por su lado.

* * *

-¿Profesor?- Harry ya había entrado al despacho cuando Dumbledore le hizo una señal para que se sentara.-

-Harry, que gusto verte al fin-

-Muchas gracias señor yo digo lo mismo- Dijo Harry no muy animado

-Pero dime ¿a que se debe tu visita?-

-Necesito decirle algo acerca de... de Voldemort.-

-Esta bien, dime- Dumbledore seguía teniendo esa voz tan tranquila que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-Él esta cerca, lo siento porque la cicatriz me duele y he vuelto a tener esos sueños-

-Harry, lo que yo te pido es que dejes esta situación en mis manos, porque efectivamente Voldemort esta cerca y me temo que habrá que planear algo. He estado hablando con todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y pronto sabremos que hacer. Mientras tanto Harry quédate tranquilo porque no te podrá tocar mientras yo esté aquí. Tu no te preocupes, no estás solo ¿Esta bien?-

-Muy bien profesor- Entonces yo... me retiro, gracias. Ya se estaba saliendo cuando Dumbledore volvió a llamarlo.

-Harry, algo más-

-¿Si profesor?-

-No intentes hacer nada para encontrarlo, es muy peligroso.

-No lo haré, se lo aseguro-

-Y creo que sería conveniente que sigas con clases de Oclumancia, al parecer no resultó el año antepasado, solo que esta vez yo te daré esas clases. Después te mando decir el día y la hora ¿Esta bien?

-Claro que si señor-

-Ya puedes retirarte Harry-

-Gracias, con permiso - Y al término de la conversación Harry tenía su mano en el picaporte de la puerta cuando volvió a preguntar:

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?-

-¿Si Harry?-

-Me preguntaba si ha sabido algo de los horcruxes faltantes, señor-

-Si Harry, claro que sí, pero ahora no es momento para hablar de eso, ya habrá tiempo-

-Esta bien, entonces ahora si me voy, hasta luego.-

Harry estaba muy preocupado y sentía miedo, no sólo por él, sino también por sus amigos pues no sabía que destino les iba a tocar estando con él hasta el final. Mientras pensaba en esto iba bajando las escaleras...

Mientras pasaba esto con Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en sus clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y al término se quedaron un momento con Hagrid en su cabaña platicando lo que había sucedido con Harry y todo lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones, pero por el comportamientos de ambos, el semigigante se dio cuenta de que estaban peleados.

-¿Por qué casi siempre están enojados?, se supone que son amigos.- Hagrid los veía de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin Ron y Hermione se vieron a los ojos.

-Pues parece que Ronald no muestra todavía un comportamiento maduro- Ron estaba a punto de protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que empeoraría las cosas así que reflexionó un momento y dijo:

-Lo que pasa es que a veces no me contengo y creo... creo que a veces eres algo orgullosa.-

-Esta bien, si, lo soy, pero eso no justifica que seas así conmigo- Hermione estaba muy seria y como Hagrid no veía respuesta del pelirrojo agregó:

-Bueno, espero que con esto quede arreglado todo ¿no?-

-Si, eso espero- Ron dejó ver una ligera sonrisa pero seguía algo confudido.

-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, ya tenemos en unos minutos la siguiente clase- Dijo Hermione algo animada. Los tres se levantaron de las sillas y notablemente se veía la gigante figura de Hagrid sobresalir entre sus dos alumnos de séptimo año.

-Cuidense mucho y díganle a Harry que no olvide venir a visitarme-

-No te preocupes, yo le digo- finalizó Ron haciéndole una seña de adiós con la mano. Él y Hermione se dirigían al castillo sin dirigirse la palabra pero sí repentinas miradas discretas. Al entrar vieron a Harry bajando las escaleras y los tres se dirigieron a su clase de Historia de la magia. Después Harry les contó lo sucedido con el profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

-Espero que le hagas caso a Dumbledore Harry, tiene razón ahora más que nunca es peligroso el que te encuentres con el porque te puedes... –

-... Morir, lo se. –Ahora se encontraban en la clase de DCAO y Ron le decía a su amigo que no intentara nada y le hiciera caso al director –Pero entiéndeme Ron estoy desesperado, no sé que hacer exactamente y si me lo encuentro nada me va a importar... – Vieron que Hermione estaba sentada en la banca de al lado poniendo su completa atención a la clase y de repente Bill se dirigió a ellos:

-Jóvenes, ¿Podrían por favor ponerme atención?- Éste estaba parado en frente de toda la clase y según Ron empezaba a parecerse a Percy.-

Después tuvieron Adivinación y luego Pociones (Esas eran las clases más odiadas por los tres, por lo menos la chica se salvaba de Adivinación).

Poco después Hermione se enteró de todo y sermoneaba a Harry cada que podía.

-A ver no te dije esto para que estés diciéndome que hacer Hermione- Harry estaba cansado se oír su voz en el oído.

-Ya lo sé pero esto no es un juego y te digo todo esto porque tengo miedo de que algo te pase- Harry pareció no haber escuchado eso último que mencionó su amiga, y les dijo:

-Perdónenme, pero no me siento bien, creo que iré a la sala común.- Pero antes de que se fuera Ron le dijo:

-Espera, antes de que te vayas, Hagrid me dijo que no te olvides de él y fueras a visitarlo.-

-Gracias, pero creo que iré más tarde, ahora no me siento bien.- Harry parecía molesto y se fue corriendo hacía la torre de Gryffindor.


	5. Love is in the Air

**Holaaaa aki ando de nuevo con un capitulo más. Espero k les vaya gustando.. hago lo mejor k puedo jojo. El anterior estuvo cortito pero no le veía más seguimiento así que lo dejé asi... weno les dejo el 5.**

* * *

_** Capítulo 5: Love is in the Air**_

En el momento en que Harry se perdía, Ginny caminaba hacia Ron y Hermione.

-Oigan ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ¿Por qué se fue así?-

-Mmm... creo que sólo es cansancio y quería irse a dormir, eso es todo- Ron no quiso decirle la verdad a su hermana, así que rápidamente le inventó una excusa para evitar sus cuestionamientos y tanto él como Hermione se fueron alejando de ahí-.

-Pero puedes ir a verlo, no creo que desista en verte- Hermione le gritó desde la esquina del corredor-

Ron las miraba confuso pues no sabía para qué iría su hermana a ver a su amigo.

-A bueno, gracias- Dicho esto y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue apresuradamente hacia su dormitorio, y mientras corría muy ilusionada iba pensando en él, en que el momento tan esperado por ella por fin iba a llegar, pues durante estos últimos días se había dado cuenta de que nunca dejó de sentir algo por él y que quería decírselo antes de que algo más pasara.

Subió las escaleras de caracol lo más rápido que pudo y tocó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta y sin más ni más decidió entrar. El dormitorio estaba casi desierto, solamente estaba la flama del fuego en medio de la habitación y por su puesto en una de las camas se encontraba Harry, ella suspiró y se fue acercando lentamente hacia su cama, se sentó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry se adelantó:

-Ron ya te dije que no quiero hablar ahora- Harry dijo esto de muy mala gana y sin voltear siquiera a ver quien era

-Espero que conmigo si, yo no soy Ron- Ginny sonrió ligeramente y después echó a reír; Obviamente el chico reconocía esa voz tan dulce. Harry se había volteado bruscamente y se paro de un brinco.

-¡Ginny! Perdón pero me asustaste yo pensé que... –

-Sshh... no digas nada- La pelirroja se paró frente a el, lentamente se fue acercando mas al chico. Le puso sus dedos en los labios indicándole que se dejara llevar y entonces mientras se miraban el uno al otro, acercaban sus bocas lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron. Harry de verdad disfrutaba de ese beso, pero de un momento a otro se separaron.

- Perdón Harry, pero ya no puedo más, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, o más bien siempre lo he estado, pero no me daba cuenta. Ahora hemos estado más unidos que antes, cuando estábamos en la casa y platicamos un buen rato me acordé de lo que había sentido por ti en mi segundo año y, eres tan agradable, tan bueno... – Y justo antes de que dijera algo más Harry se lanzó de nuevo y la volvió a besar. El chico no se esperaba que Ginny le fuera a decir esto. Ambos seguían con ese beso tan sincero y lleno de amor, pues Harry ni siquiera había sentido eso con Cho, con ella fue más bien de ocio y con Ginny era hasta "placentero". Por fin después de unos minutos despegaron sus labios y esta ves Harry habló:

- Yo podría decir lo mismo Ginny. Estoy enamorado de ti, creo que jamás había sentido algo así como contigo.- Después sonrió y agregó: -Si, aunque me veas raro, nunca sentí esto por Cho-

Ginny sonrió y le contestó: -Me agrada escuchar eso, la verdad es que nunca te vi feliz con ella, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo.-

-No voy a negar que fui feliz por unos instantes con ella, pero supongo que no lo habría sido en este momento, siempre estaba llorando por Cedric y era muy especial. Pero bueno dejémosla a un lado y sigamos con lo nuestro- Harry tomó un respiro y continuó, pero esta vez cambiando su tono a algo más serio- ¿Ginny?-

- ¿si?-

- ¿Tu.. estarías lista para algo mas serio? – Ginny ponía su gesto con algo de incredulidad – Quiero decir, es que después de lo que te pasó con Thomas... no se, a lo mejor en este momento no quieres saber nada de chicos... o noviazgo- En esta última palabra Harry tragó saliva, evidentemente Ginny no daba crédito a lo que oía, o tal vez si.

- Ya se a dónde quieres llegar Harry. – Mientras hablaba tomó a Harry de las manos y las sujetaba dulcemente - Si lo dices por ti pues te equivocas porque tú eres diferente, lo se, se que jamás me harías daño o ¿me equivoco?- Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos.

- Claro que no! No sería capaz de dañar a la chica que más quiero- la pelirroja no creía lo que acababa de escuchar – Si Ginevra Weasley, así como lo oyes– Ambos se sonrieron, después se abrazaron y Harry se acomodó en uno de sus hombros para decirle al oído: - ¿Quieres ser mi novia Ginny? – La chica deshizo el abrazo, con ambas manos lo tomó del cuello, lo acercó hacía ella lo más que pudo y volvió a besarlo, (esta vez fue mejor que los otros dos) tan despacio y delicadamente, después fue dejando tiernos besos por toda su cara; sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, hasta que regresó a su boca, y así se fundieron en un largo beso, hasta que Harry optó por respirar.

- Creo que tomaré eso como un si –

- ¿Estas seguro? – Ginny lo miraba algo dudosa, y entonces Harry se sorprendió, no creía que Ginny respondiera así y se notaba algo de tristeza en el rostro del chico.

- Claro que si tonto!, no pongas esa cara, claro que quiero ser tu novia, quiero estar contigo siempre ¿me oíste? – Ésta había agarrado su barbilla entre sus manos y Harry inmediatamente cambió reacción.

- Si, te oí perfectamente. Yo también quiero estar a tu lado siempre.

* * *

Ron y Hermione decidieron que no iban a molestar más a Harry y se fueron al gran comedor a cenar. Se sentaron juntos, pero se sentían algo raros sin Harry. Platicaron acerca de él y su comportamiento, al final se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón en molestarse pues ya bastante tenía con saber que podría morir enfrentando a su más grande enemigo.

-Pero bueno, espero que todo salga bien, no se que haría si algo le pasara a Harry, y no sólo a él, también.. a ti.- Cuando Hermione dijo esto Ron dejó sus cubiertos en el plato y volteó a ver a su amiga, en seguida le dijo:

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, sé que todo esto será muy difícil al final, pero aún estamos aquí juntos los tres y es por eso que me duele tanto que tu y yo nos peleemos todo el tiempo-

- A mi también me duele Ron, no sé por qué siempre hay algo que nos impide estar bien.- Hermione al parecer tenía los ojos rojos, Ron se le acercó más y le dijo:

- Yo te prometo que no me enojaré contigo lo que resta del año, aunque pueda resultar casi imposible- Ron se había reido y su amiga también.

- Esta bien, yo no sé si pueda prometerlo pero haré un gran esfuerzo Ron- Ambos reían aún más y cuando ya estaban en buena plática una chica de Gryffindor se les acercó: Era Lavender Brown

-¡RON! Mírate nada más estas más guapo que antes- Ésta lo miraba de arriba-abajo con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar. La chica iba acompañada de su inseparable amiga Parvati. Ron estaba muy incómodo pero no sabía que hacer, volteó a ver a Hermione en busca de su ayuda, pero ella estaba viendo a la chica como si quisiera asesinarla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lavender se abalanzó al cuello de Ron y lo empezó a besar pero por obvias razones la empujó muy molesto y Hermione estaba hecha una fiera.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa Brown?! ¿Qué no has entendido que entre tu y Ron ya no hay nada? Tu fuiste un simple capricho en su vida- Hermione decía esto lo más bajo posible, pero al parecer muchos de las otras mesas escuchaban perfectamente lo que decía y miraban la escena.

-Granger por dios no sigas ¿Te das cuenta del ridículo que estás haciendo? ¿Sabías que estas demente?- Ron seguía completamente inmóvil y sin hablar, definitivamente no sabía que hacer.

-¡A mí no me vas a venir a insultar! – Hermione ahora si estaba enojada - Y tu Ron, ¿No vas a decirle algo?-

-Lavender por favor ya cállate y tu Hermione, déjame arreglar esto con ella, es mejor que ya no le digas nada más.- Ron no lo dijo de mala intención, sólo quería que su amiga no se viera envuelta en un problema suyo pero al parecer Hermione se lo tomó muy mal.

-Esta bien no me meteré más, gracias por defender a tu amiga Ronald- Y dicho eso salió corriendo del gran comedor. Ron se quedó pensando un momento pero después se dio cuenta de que ya no quería más discusiones con Hermione y se echó a correr detrás de ella. – Luego platicamos Lavender-

Hermione corría demasiado rápido pero por suerte la vió a lo lejos y siguió su paso – ¡Hermione! ¡Espera! –

Ron le gritaba unos metros atrás, la chica no se detenía y por fin la alcanzó, la tomó de su brazo derecho, la volteó hacía sí y le dijo:

-Soy un idota Hermione- y sin pensarlo, le plantó un beso.

En ese momento los dos cerraron los ojos y continuaban, no pensaban en otra cosa, sólo se concentraban en ese beso tan intenso, tan apasionante, no querían que llegara a su fin, lo disfrutaban tanto, pues era lo que más habían esperado desde hace algunos años, y que por alguna estúpida razón habían demorado demasiado. Después de un momento Hermione lo empujó hacia atrás no sabía l oque hacía.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Ron? ¿Por qué me besaste?- Su rostro no era de felicidad, mas bien de enojo

- Yo...-

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿en qué pensabas?. Yo no soy Lavender, si quieres un beso pídeselo a ella- y al decir esto último comenzaban a resbalar lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ron volvió a acercarse a ella y decidió que ya no podía callar más sus sentimientos.

-Esto, es lo que realmente siento por ti Hermione, todo este tiempo he tratado de decírtelo pero, soy un completo cobarde, debí de haberlo hecho en ves de hacerte sufrir con todo lo de Krum, Lavender, pero no pude...- En ese momento el chico tomaba de las manos a la castaña y siguió: -Perdóname, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, por mi soberbia y mi actitud tan inmadura, quiero que sepas que... – Se detuvo un momento pero continuó- ... que te amo. Nada me ha impedido que tu seas la única a la que quiero de verdad. Tu eres quién ocupa mis pensamientos, mi ... mi corazón. La verdad es que siempre pienso en ti. Me la paso imaginando lo felices que podríamos ser tu y yo juntos, pero yo... no se si tu sientas lo mismo por mi. Necesito que me saques de dudas, y lo necesito ahora, por favor...

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida, más lágrimas salían de sus ojos almendrados, no sabía qué decirle a Ron, ni siquiera se imaginaba que el chico le fuera a decir todo esto.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué nunca te diste cuenta?, yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti Ronald, eres el único a quien quiero de verdad. Creí que te darías cuenta por todo lo que ha pasado; mi rechazo hacia Krum, mi comportamiento con Brown, en fin... creo que los dos nos hicimos tontos todo este tiempo... – Hubo un silencio algo incómodo. (Hasta que Hermione tomó a Ron de la mano y lo llevó a que se sentaran en una banca que estaba cerca):

-Que raro es todo esto ¿no? –Ya sentados ambos se miraban fijamente- yo esperaba el día en que me dijeras esto, y aunque veía que tu no hacías nada al respecto a mi tampoco pareció importarme, cada año pensaba que por fin lo harías, nunca perdía la ilusión ¿sabes?, hasta el año pasado, que fue cuando saliste con Brown, fue la vez que más lloré porque nunca pensé que fueras a salir con alguien antes que conmigo- Hermione soltó una risita- Pero bueno, pasó... y ni modo. Ahora, quiero decirte Ron, que te agradezco que por fin hayas decidido decirme esto, eres tan valiente después de todo, de verdad.- La chica le pasó su mano por su cabello rojo y agregó - Hemos estado juntos desde hace casi siete años y es momento suficiente para haber podido conocerte bien; hemos crecido y madurado, y he de decir que entre más creces te vuelves más bondadoso Ron y agregaré que también mas guapo.- El chico estaba dispuesto a decirle algo pero Hermione se adelantó: - Yo también te amo-

Ron estaba muy feliz, por fin se había atrevido, y sin tan sólo hubiera sabido desde hace mucho que Hermione también lo quería como algo más que un amigo, se lo hubiera dicho años atrás, pero como siempre fue muy inseguro ni se atrevía a preguntarle si alguien le gustaba. Por un momento ninguno mencionó palabra alguna y después Ron la abrazó y empezó a decirle:

- Gracias Hermione, gracias por haberme aguantado tanto tiempo, porque ninguna discusión entre nosotros ha logrado que dejemos de querernos, yo también me alegro de que estemos aquí platicando de nosotros y que por fin hayamos decidido compartir nuestros sentimientos.-

- Yo también me alegro- Esta vez Ron tomaba una mano de la chica.

- Hermione, ¿qué pensarías si tu y yo...? bueno si empezamos una relación seria... ¿Qué dices?- En ese instante Hermione se separó de Ron, lo miró a los ojos y dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios: -Nada me haría más feliz Ron, pero... – Rápidamente esa sonrisa se borro de su cara y además se oía sería y no tan feliz.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – El pelirrojo también se había parado y lentamente limpiaba los últimos rastros de lágrimas en la cara de la castaña.

- No se Ron... es que después de todo lo que ha pasado, tengo miedo – se veía que el chico estaba a punto de llorar también pero ella continuaba – porque no se si esto funcione, yo no quiero que nadie salga herido en algún momento, te quiero tanto que prefiero las cosas como están, antes de lastimarte, aunque yo me esté muriendo por dentro de tristeza, y además no sabemos qué pasará en la guerra, no sabemos si vamos a sobrevivir...

- Hermione estas yendo más allá – al fin Ron la interrumpió y enseguida la tomó de la cintura y fijó sus ojos azules en los de ella. - ¿No te das cuenta que todo lo que me dices es muy contradictorio?, dime: si alguno de los dos muere en la guerra, ¿no te arrepentirías de no haber estado a mi lado?, porque yo si, jamás me lo perdonaría, pero ya veo que a ti esto no te importa, o tal vez si, sólo que como tú dices, "tienes miedo". No te voy a forzar a nada Hermione.. si quieres tiempo claro que te lo daré. Sólo espero que no sea tarde cuando te decidas. – Y dicho esto la soltó suavemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a la castaña ahí parada totalmente confundida con lo que le había dicho Ron. ¿Cómo pudo decirle todo eso al pelirrojo?¿Eso era lo que quería?¿Primero abrir su corazón y después cerrárselo diciendo que no estaba lista?¿En qué pensaba?. Hermione se cuestionaba todo esto mientas veía a Ron alejarse – Eres una estúpida Hermione – Se dijo así misma y así mismo corría hacia el chico, _su chico._

- Ron, espera no tan rápido – Ron que al parecer si le había dolido lo que Hermione le dijo, sólo se detuvo y volteó a verla pero sin decir nada – Tienes razón, claro que me arrepentiría de no haber estado contigo, pero ¿sabes qué? Eso no pasará – y se a balanzó hacía su pecho, rodeando su cuello y besándolo como nunca se imaginó hacerlo, (si con lengua jaja), él mientras tanto rodeaba su cintura y la atraía mas hacia su cuerpo. Cuando por fin lo interrumpieron Hermione fue la primera en hablar:

- Y claro que quiero empezar una relación contigo, nada me haría más feliz –

- A mi tampoco... pero ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –

- Todo lo que me dijiste, lo reflexioné y me di cuenta que me comporte como una idiota –

- Pues no tardaste en reflexionar nada eh? – Ambos echaron a reir

- No... es que no se que me pasaba, pero ya senté cabeza. Quiero estar contigo lo que resta de mi vida Ronald, ya no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo estando sin ti. – Lo abrazó y Ron igualmente.

- Ya verás que a partir de ahora todo será muy diferente, obviamente ya no me comportaré como un estúpido celoso, ahora sé que es a mi a quién quieres. –

-Pues claro que si bobo, solo a ti – Lo besó en la frente y dicho esto se encaminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Iban tan radiantes de felicidad que hasta por un momento ambos olvidaron la contraseña del retrato, por suerte una niña de segundo llegó poco después y entraron.

Ya estando adentro la sala estaba casi vacía excepto por dos personas que se encontraban en un sillón uno encima del otro, besándose casi con el afán de parar hasta sangrar. Ambos se acercaron a ver de quién se trataba, Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, era Dean Thomas y su novia Miranda, Ron volteó a ver a su novia con mucha confusión y le preguntó: -¿Qué éste no andaba con mi hermana?- Ron no sabía que pasaba pues Harry nunca le contó sobre esto, y mucho menos su hermana o Hermione.

-Si Ron, andaba con tu hermana, pero... – Hermione pensó antes de decirle la última parte, pues Ginny le pidió que no le dije nada a Ron, pero como Hermione no podía esconderle nada a su chico continuó:

- la engañaba con esa chica- Ron se empezó a poner muy rojo del coraje, Hermione trató de detenerlo pero le fue imposible pues Ron era mucho más fuerte que ella y cuando vió ya se encontraba parado justo frente a la silla donde estaban Thomas y su novia. Ambos se pararon de la silla de un brinco al ver al pelirrojo. Hermione desde el otro extremo no sabía que hacer pues temía que Ron hiciera algo que después implicara castigo o hasta la expulsión. Pero entonces empezó a decirle a Thomas:

-Me das asco, eres un depravado, que bueno que ya no andas con mi hermana. Y si esperabas que te golpeara no lo haré, no decepcionaré a mi hermana- Para sorpresa de Hermione, Ron no se puso a gritar, al contrario, le dijo sus verdades tan despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido que casi no lo pudo escuchar pero se alegraba de que esa escena no pasara a mayores- Buenas noches y continúen haciendo sus porquerías, creo que ya todo mundo se fue a la cama.- Agarró a Hermione de la cintura y subieron juntos las escaleras, dejándolos solos y mirándolos con asco.

-Es increíble, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así a Ginny?, no sabes cuanto me alegro el que ya no esté con él-

-Dímelo a mi, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo pero no quise hacer un escándalo a media noche-

-Si me di cuenta, y fue lo mejor. Bueno Ron será mejor que me vaya es algo tarde-

-Claro, tienes razón. Creo que el tiempo se nos fue volando allá abajo- Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron, tomando los caminos opuestos a sus dormitorios. Cuando Ron entró todos parecían estar dormidos, (Ginny ya se había ido) casi se olvida de que Harry estaba algo enojado pero decidió platicar hasta el siguiente día para ya no despertarlo.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Ron, Harry ya no estaba cuando el se despertó, en vez de él Dean Thomas estaba casi junto a su cama y le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara:

-Ron, creo que necesitamos hablar de tu hermana- Dean dijo esto entrecortadamente y se notaba un pánico en su cara como si esperara a que Ron lo fuera a matar.

-No Thomas, perdóname pero tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar ¿Entiendes?- Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y sin dejarlo terminar se bajó las escaleras del dormitorio y desapareció detrás del retrato.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor ni Harry ni Hermione se encontraban ahí y de repente Neville se le acercó:

-Hola Ron ¿Qué tal?-

-Ah hola Neville ¿Oye de casualidad no sabes donde estarán Harry o Hermione?

-Si de hecho Hermione me dejó una nota para ti, pero al que no he visto es a Harry, cuando salí del dormitorio ya no estaba- El chico de cara redonda le entregó un pedazo de pergamino enrollado.

-Muchas gracias Neville-

-De nada- El chico regresó a su asiento para platicar con Seamus. Ron no sabía por qué Hermione se había ido así y le había dejado una nota. ¿Qué tal si se había arrepentido de decirle que si? A lo mejor se vió obligada y ahora quería decirle que todo había sido una confusión, pero para alivio de Ron sus dudas terminaron cuando abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer la nota:

_Hola Ron:_

_Perdóname por no desayunar contigo pero no me acordaba_

_que hoy tenía una hora extra de Runas antiguas por la mañana_

_y pues me tuve que ir rápido. Ni si quiera vi a Ginny y si la ves_

_explícale lo que pasó con Dean ¿si?_. _Nos vemos en la clase de Herbología._

_T.Q.M Besos _

_Hermione._

Después de releer la carta varias veces Ron sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y entonces se acordó de su hermana, al quitar la vista del pergamino empezó a buscarla entre los alumnos de Gryffindor y tampoco se encontraba, así que se acercó a Colin Creevey para preguntarle si de casualidad la había visto.

-Oye Colin ¿has visto a Ginny?-

-Si, hace rato salió de aquí con Harry Potter- Colin le señaló con el dedo hacia afuera de la puerta- Ah pues mira creo que ahí vienen- Y efectivamente Los dos entraban abrazados y venían hacia Ron.

-Hola hermanito- La chica pelirroja se acercó a su hermano seguida de Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Ron obviamente no se tragó ese cuento de que su hermana lo saludara de buena manera.

-Ginny Weasley ¿me puedes decir que te pasa?, Y tu Harry ¿no se supone que estabas muy, muy enfadado?-

-pues si, tienes razón estaba enfadado pero ahora soy el chico más feliz de este mundo y te perdono al igual que a Hermione. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?-

-Jajaja- Ron soltó una carcajada- Pero Harry ¿Cómo que "me perdonas al igual que a Hermione"? Nadie tuvo la culpa sobre eso, creeme que... un momento, no me cambies la conversación Harry- Ron no estaba enojado si no demasiado confuso. -¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?-

-Esta bien Ron te diremos lo que pasa- Ginny le dirigió una mirada a Harry y prosiguió –Bueno creo que ya sabes lo que te queremos decir ¿no?.

-Ajá claro que se, ustedes están ¿saliendo?...-

-De hecho si- Harry miró a su amigo esperando su reacción, se imaginaba que les iba a gritar frente a todos pero no. En vez de eso los abrazó y después les sonrió:

-Aunque no lo crean siempre quise ver a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo juntos, espero que sean muy felices... – Ron les hablaba como sacerdote a punto de casarlos ya solo le faltaba decir "El novio puede besar a la novia".

-Ron muchas gracias yo sabía que nos ibas a entender- Ginny seguía en los brazos de su hermano y lo miró a la cara muy contenta- Bueno, tengo que ir a mi clase de encantamientos, los veo en la tarde. De repente Ron se acordó que tenía algo que decirle a su hermana y le gritó para que regresara.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-

-Ya supe lo que pasó con Thomas-

-¿Te lo dijo Harry verdad?-

-No, yo lo vi anoche con la tipa esa y después Hermione me dijo lo que había pasado...-

-Ay Ron pero ¿Le hiciste algo?-

-Ummm ganas no me faltaban para golpearlo, pero no lo hice, sólo le dije un par de cosas y ahí quedó todo-

-Me alegro Ron, gracias por contármelo,- la chica abrazó a su hermano y continuó- ahora ese tipo ya no me importa, ha quedado atrás. Bueno ahora si me voy, creo que ya es tarde.

Cuando Ginny salió corriendo de ahí, Ron volteó a ver a su amigo a quien se le notaba una mirada de enojo:

-Ron, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Dean anoche?-

-Bueno, tu sabes cosillas que hacen los malditos enfermos que sólo quieren jugar con las mujeres-

-Maldito imbécil, que bueno que Ginny se dio cuenta de la porquería que es-

-Si, es verdad, pero mejor ya no hablemos de él que de sólo escuchar su nombre me da diarrea- Ambos echaron una carcajada y después Ron siguió:

-Jajaja Harry no tienes por qué estar así conmigo- Su amigo se mostraba algo serio.

-Perdóname Ron es que me jamás me imaginé estar así con tu hermana, pensé que te ibas a enojar conmigo después de esto.-

-Hombre, claro que no, de hecho estoy muy feliz de verte con ella- Se la pasaron platicando de este tema durante un buen tiempo, dentro del tema Harry le preguntó a Ron sobre Hermione y éste le explicó a donde había ido, pero no le dijo nada sobre la relación que tenían pues no sabía ni por dónde empezar así que decidió que necesitaba a Hermione a su lado para los dos decirle a Harry la noticia. Después se dirigieron a los invernaderos del colegio, durante el camino Harry seguía con la cara que tenía en el gran comedor después de que Ginny se fuera.

-En serio Harry ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Ron sabía que algo no andaba bien y se detuvo a ver que le pasaba.

-Escucha Ron, es que tengo miedo de que Voldemort le haga algo a Ginny sabiendo que es una de las personas a las que más quiero y si le llega a pasar algo no sé que voy a hacer- Su amigo sabía que tenía razón, Voldemort o más bien dicho el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había asesinado a personas que eran muy cercanas a el. Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo:

-Lo sé pero recuerda lo que Dumbledore te dijo una vez; tu posees un arma que el no: el amor, la capacidad de tener ese sentimiento tan grande, eso hace la diferencia entre tú y el.-

-Pues si, gracias Ron, pero aun así esta angustia no me deja en paz.

-Lo sé, pero además recuerda que en Hogwarts estás a salvo y ella también- Dicho esto entraron al invernadero donde ya se encontraba Hermione y se colocaron junto a ella para decirle lo que había entre Harry y Ginny.

El día pasó hasta que Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se fueron a la sala común. Se encontraban los cuatro sentados en las sillas, hasta que Ron y Hermione decidieron decirles lo que había entre ellos:

-Bueno, Harry, Ginny, ahora yo les quiero decir algo- Ron empezó y miraba a Hermione de repente. Los otros dos arquearon las cejas y ansiaban saber que era lo que el pelirrojo quería decirles.

-Hermione y yo... platicamos ayer de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, bueno principalmente nuestras discusiones y ya decidimos que eso no volverá a pasar.. – y antes de que pudiera continuar Harry se le adelantó- Que bueno, me alegro que ya se hayan arreglado y que ya sean los amigos de antes por que sus problemas ya iban más allá...- Esta vez Hermione decidió hablar- Si en eso tienes razón Harry, pero no sólo arreglamos nuestros problemas sino que... hemos decidido empezar una relación... –Harry y Ginny estaban boquiabiertos hasta que Ginny reaccionó: -¿En serio? ¿Eso significa que ustedes dos son.. novios?-

-Si Ginny, así es, como tu y Harry- Ron les sonrió al ver que todavía no digerían esa información.

-Me da mucho gusto, de verdad, creo que fueron los últimos en saber que eran el uno para el otro- Harry contestó muy decidido

-Eso es cierto, tiene toda la razón, porque en serio yo sólo esperaba el momento en que esto pasara y muchas veces pensé que no llegaría el momento y me equivoqué, me alegra que se hubieran decidido al fin.- Ginny dejaba ver una gran felicidad dibujada en su rostro y miraba a Ron y Hermione de un lado a otro. Después Herms continuó:

-¿Cómo que ya sólo esperaban el momento en que pasara?- la chica estaba confundida y volteó a ver a Ron muy extrañada.

-Por favor Hermione, muchos sabían que se gustaban pero ustedes no querían darse cuenta de eso ¿O me equivoco?- Harry sonaba algo sarcástico y Ron por último agregó:

-Bueno si, tal vez estas en lo cierto Harry, lo importante es que ya todo se aclaró ¿O no?-

-Si eso es lo que importa- finalizó Harry- Espero que ya no haya peleas- Todos rieron y estuvieron bromeando un rato hasta que más tarde subieron a dormir.

* * *

**Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo! xD **

* * *


End file.
